Haruda Shizuka
Haruda Shizuka 'is a main character of the magical girl series Powerly Stars. Shizuka is a rather cheerful and bright girl who enjoys sleeping and all japanese egg dishes, with her favorite being Omurice. She also has a habit of constantly walking with her head in clouds, which is the usual reason why she doesn't pay attention in class. Her alter ego '''Powerly Aura '(ポーワーリー・オーラー Pawali Ora), the pink warrior of energy. Appearance General Shizuka is a normal girl, standing slightly below average height. She has short, neck length Raspberry hair styled in a wavy pixie cut with a pair of white heart barrettes clipped on the left side of her bangs. She has Jade green eyes. Casual Shizuka's causal wear mainly consists of a pale pink blouse with lacy, elbow length sleeves. Short, white ruffle skirt and pale pink flats. Summer Attire During the warmer time of the year, Shizuka mainly wears a lavender tanktop underneath an indigo jeans jacket, indigo pleated skirt and a pair of white sandals. Personality Shizuka is a cheerful girl who absolutely hates negativity, which usually ends up in her scolding the person who is being negative. Being raised by a passive mother, she was always told resolve conflict with her words, but sometimes she releases her anger through her words, usually meaning she scolds the opposer. Relatives *'''Haruda Alice - Shizuka's loving mother who she closely resembles. *'Haruda Momoru '- Shizuka's father. A friendly and welcoming guy who owns a bakery called Yum+. Powerly Form Powerly Aura Is her Powerly form. Power Aura, the pink warrior of energy and gravity who is represented by the Powerly of energy. In this form, Shizuka has the powers of gravity and energy, and she is able to fight against Force with her signature attacks Aura Barrier and Energy Link. In this form, Shizuka's appearance changes drastically. First, her hair turns a paler shade of pink and is styled into ring-like odango buns with white hair barrettes. She wears a white strapless dress with detached arm puffs, with the right being blue and left being red. Around her neck is a pale pink choker, she has small white heart earrings. The skirt is short, colored pale pink with two additional frills underneath, the second being red and the last being blue. She wears red heels with blue and white leg warmers overtop. On her arms are short arm warmers, left being red and right being blue. Her eyes also turn a light shade of grey and on her chest rests the Energy Powerly. Attacks *'Aura Barrier '(Orabaria) - Is Powerly Aura's signature attack. Even though being a leader, actually mainly uses defense. A pale pink aura surrounds her body. The aura then grows drastically before taking the shape of a large dome which she can use to protect herself or her teammates. *'Energy Link' (Enurgirinku) - Is Powerly Aura's additional attack which is the only offense attack she uses. A white aura surrounds her body before it connects to the enemy. She then transfers her energy, in addition to the Energy Powerly's to the enemy, and with all the energy being forced into their body, they naturally explode. Etymology Haruda (春田) Translates to "Spring Ricefield", as (春) means "Spring" while (田) means "Ricefield". 'Shizuka '(静か) Literally translates to "Quiet'. So her full name translates to "Quiet Spring Ricefield". Music Solo *ENERGY ♥ Duets Group Trivia *Shizuka shares her voice actress with prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Ha-chanHanami Kotoha from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. *Shizuka's birthday falls on June 8th, therefore her zodiac is a Gemini. *Shizuka has a phobia of Earthworms (Scoleciphobia), Bats (Chiroptophobia) and Bees (Apiphobia). *She dreams of someday taking over her father's bakery. *In the language of flowers, Shizuka is represented by the Lily-of-the-Valley which represents Sweetness in the language of flowers. *It was revealed her favorite flower is the Amaryllis. Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Powerly Stars Category:Powerly Stars Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters